Onechanbara
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: Josh kurosaki a half english and japanese boy.a well mannered at times, nice and a crazy free spirited individual...is what most people see him as.but really he is bird trapped in a cage not even himself knows this,since his birth he's been experimented on by his parents till this day,will he ever be set free?.
1. Awaken

*BEEP BEEP*

"Nm"the boy turned away from his alarm clock

*beep*

The alarm clock noise slowly come to cease

"Haa"he breathed a sigh of relief as he nestled hisself more into his pillow

*DRIP*

"Gr"he growled feeling a droplet hit him"

*DRIP DRIP*

"Gr...water"he turned now on his back and opened his eyes and regretted it

A gruesome ugly monster stood before muscles seemed to be his main base,his legs and arms oozing a clear substance that reek,his face was like a mask;a white mask that stretch to its giant wide jaw with fur sticking out of it

It looked down at the boy staring at with its black eyes which we're on its forehead and jaw

"Grrr"it growled as its eyes half lidded.a pair of tentacles came out of its back and aimed to kill

"GRAGGHHHH"it's tentacles pierced where the boy was

"Haa haa"he had rolled out of the way and was sitting against his door breathing heavy and sweating

"GRR"the youth quickly scrambled up and open the door and closed it

And once again he regretted it"what the hell"his house was completely black:the halls,the stairs,the walls everything

"What's going on"he walked down the step he took it creaked like it's about to break

"Why is this happening"as his foot touch the black wood everything flattened out around him making it seem like an endless field

"Hehe"he turned around scared hearing snickering from every direction"hehehe"

"WHO'S THERE"his eyes wide and fear racking through his body

"What a stupid question"he turned his body around seeing...him

"Wha-who else would be here but yourself josh"like looking at an inverted mirror

The figure had the same voice as him and the ear piercings were the same and wore the same thing as him,a tank top and shorts but what was difference was his skin was black contrast to his light 's hair was black while his was a brown blonde,it's hair length and style was like his:dreads that reach the upper part of the back and the most distinguish part was its eyes a deep red which oozed a murderous intent,the youth's a dark brown showing fear

"Who the hell are you"josh stepped back from his invert self

"Another stupid question,i'm you"the figure stepped closer

"How"

"It's happening"ignoring him he folded his hands behind his back and turned his body

"What's happening"the blackness had began changing as brown started filling the walls

"The change"

"The change?"

"Figures they wouldn't say anything there the reason it's happening"the invert josh faced him again but this time his murderous intent didn't show

"Who"he stood quiet for a minute before taking a yawn"the other half within you won't stay dormant for long"

"The other half,what do you mean"his voice laced with anxiety and fear,beads of sweat falling down his face

"You're 18 so the side affects are more effective"the other him said

"What side affect"he stepped closer

"One was that monster basically that was your hunger"he showed his pointer finger

"That thing"

"Two the black and brown"he held up his second finger

Josh looked at the brown and black mixing together

"And three the worst is that your bound to attract them and the hunger for the sweet red nectar "he put emphasize on 'them' and 'red'

"Them?red nectar? What is all this"

"Haaa...well i guess-whoa"the room rumbled violently

"W-what's going on"josh fell to the ground trying to keep his balance

"Seems like you're waking up"the invert him smiled and walked over to him like the earthquake wasn't affecting him

"Since you won't remember this i leave you with a gift since i'm pretty sure we won't see each other again"the invert youth walked over and grabbed his hand and pulled him up

*SSS*

Josh's left arm sizzled as writing went across it spelling in red ;αἷμα haima

His right hand sizzled next spelling in a dark grey:φάγειν phagein

"What i can't even read it"he looked at his arm and then his hand

"It's greek"the invert said laughing"but now"he put a hand to josh's chest"time to wake up"his hand glowed

"What, you barely told me anything whats going to happen to me"everything shattered slowly breaking revealing white and yellow behind its darkness

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"AHHHH"josh woke up clutching his sheets and sweating"wh-what"his heartbeat was pumping fast but slowed down,the sweat not coming anymore and his grip on the sheets loosened

He breathed in and then breathed out calming his self"I-i-i feel like i have to remember something"he looked at his arm and then his hand"nothing weird about them"his arms completely fine no markings at all

"Wha-josh it's morning!"josh ears perked up hearing his mother's voice from downstairs

He turned to his alarm clock seeing it's 6:30

"School...typical routine go"he got up and turned towards his door seeing his uniform

A simple white button up with brown trousers and a black and white checkered tie and black shoes

Taking the clothes off the hanger,he put them on quickly and went to the bathroom:brushing his teeth than washing his face then going downstairs and eating and then say bye to the parents with his typical routine of his life which he despised

As the youth walked he looked at the sky sighing

"Oi"josh stopped abruptly recognizing the voce and turned back

"Hey josh"

"Yo bro"

"Hey joshy"

His friends chris,takumi,and sapphire

Chris had the same exact skin tone as josh but his hair color was black with a caesar cut and he had black wore the same uniform as josh but he has a wallet chain and yellow loose ring bracelets

Takumi had pale skin and had black hair in a bowl cut but he always tried to do a mohawk and he had black chris and josh he wore the same uniform

Sapphire skin was darker than josh's and had blue eyes with mid back length black wore the female version of the uniform a simple white button down with a bow and a green skirt with black josh's number one crush

"Yodolo chris,taku,sapph"he waved back smiling as they caught up to him

"That's takumi sama to you"takumi said laughing

"Yeah yeah"josh said

Chris walked up and put a hand on his shoulder"What was with the gloomy expression earlier"chris asked

" i look sad"josh tilted his head confused

"Yeah you were all like my life sucks i hate mondays"takumi said making his voice deep

"So what were you thinking about"sapphire said lacing her arm around his arm making josh blush a bit

"I was just looking at the sky is all"he scratched his head

"Really"sapphire leaned her head on him as they walk

"Yeah"he turned back to his other friends who were in the back giving him thumbs up

("Idiots")josh thought before reaching his school

"All right let's get some learning done"chris charged head first into the school

"Learning nut"takumi scoffed

"Knowledge ain't bad at all"josh said walking into the school and right into the classroom"besides it can help in life"sapphire added

"Some things in life"takumi said before taking his seat next to chris in the back

Josh and sapphire took their seat next which was in the middle row by the window,they sat exactly right next to each other

"So josh since today's friday how about we do something"sapphire said nudging him with her elbow

"Uh-y-yeah like why"josh choked on his words and looked away from her propping his chin in his hand and looking at the window

"Oi josh"at the call of his name he turned his attention to the back of the class seeing takumi with his hands in a O shape around his mouth

He got up and made his way to josh"chris you got the info come dude"chris although a bit slow came

"Alright so watcha need to know"chris said folding his arms

"Transfer students"takumi rubbed his hands together almost evilly

"Transfer?"josh tilted his head

"There's gonna be transfer students"now sapphire turned her head

"Two girls"chris said

"And they're cuuute"takumi said

"When i came into the school i saw the principal with two girls

"What do they look like"josh said with half lidded eyes

"They-"

*RIIIIING*

"You're about to find out"they rushed back to their seats in the back

The bell rang signaling anyone who enters now is officially late well except for the teacher obviously...they got cheat codes

Creek

The sound of the door opening made josh turn his head toward his teacher who was walking in

A well built man with black shaggy hair and rectangle spectacles

"Good morning"the teacher greeted

"Morning"

"Good morning"

G'morning

"Gm"

A series of greetings went towards the male teacher

After doing a roll call of everyone he stood up"today class we have two new students"he went towards the door"come in"he opened the door and two girls walked in

"Please introduce yourselves"he took a seat and went through some papers

"Sup the name's Kagura"she had long pink hair tied in pigtails,she has jade green eyes that seemed to the girls she wore her uniform except she had 3 buttons undone showing some cleavage and it seems her skirt was shorten

"Good morning my name is Saaya,it's nice to meet you all"she had black almost purple hair tied up into a neat ponytail with some hair framing her face and just like kagura had jade green eyes that sparkle but she was taller than her and unlike her she wore her uniform properly no buttons undone and a bow and her skirt was the regular size

Immediately they got attention with questions

"Hey are you two sisters"josh looked back seeing takumi halfway standing with his hand on chris's shoulder and his other in the air

"Actually yes we are"saaya said smiling

"Kagura what's your type of guy"chris stood up saying

"My type of guy"kagura put her hand to her chin"i don't have a type really"she said smiling a bit making the guys go wild

"Now now class settle down"the teacher just finished going through the papers and was now standing up having put his hands on both kagura's and saaya's shoulder"for now i'll have you two take those seats behind josh and sapphire"he pointed towards the two teens

sapphire smiled and wave while josh without looking waved as he was staring out the window

As the two took their seat sapphire turned around in her chair and immediately began a conversation with them

"Hi my name is sapphire it's nice to meet you"she smiled back but then she pointed her finger at the dread head"oh and this is josh"she added quickly

"Same here"

"Yeah"

While they chatted happily josh just looked out the window not planning to join it

"Oi josh"at the call of his name he turned his head seeing kagura..a bit to close

"Y-yeah"his cheeks taking the color red

"What is the old man talking about"she pointed towards the board where the teacher was writing a math formula

"Thats a math formula it's for helping you solve equations or something"josh said

"Heh i'm surprise you can explain considering how bad you are at math"sapphire snickered while josh karate chopped her

"Anyway since we have you two today's gonna be a notes day"sapphire said pulling out some blank paper and handing it too kagura and saaya

"Thank you"saaya took the paper and quickly wrote what the teacher was writing

"I ain't doing this"kagura took the paper but didn't write on it,she just looked out the window

Sapphire turned back around and wrote what the teacher was writing

(A hour later)

*DING DING*

The bell sounded signaling it's lunch time

"Phew my hands are all cramped up"takumi said walking up to josh who was stretching

"Just from writing weak"chris said snickering

"Quiet you"takumi said glaring

"Now now there's no time for fighting alligators"josh put his hands on both their shoulders"at the moment there is eating time so lets roll"he tried to stroll off before a hand stop him making turn around seeing sapphire

"Hang on josh let's ask kagura and saa-huh"josh fully turned seeing the two gone already

"Guess they already went to lunch"chris said

"Well lets get goin' ourselves"josh said before they departed off to get lunch

(On the school roof)

"Maaaan those lessons sucked ass"kagura said stretching her body

"Oh sis they weren't that bad"saaya said taking a bite of her lunch

"Why did i have to get this mission too"kagura took a lazy bite of her food

"It couldn't be helped,the girls we had to unfortunately knocked unconscious had our size plus there a high chance of the undead appearing here"saaya said smiling

" "Our size" more like your size this top is strangling my boobs"kagura said fully unbuttoning it showing a red bikini top

"Sis button your self up"she quickly went over to kagura and buttoned her up

"Aww"she unbuttoned 3 buttons

A loud buzzing sound followed by a hazy voice rang through kagura's and saaya's ears

"Hey you two almost ready"the voice spoke over the small headphone they had on their ear

"Yeah saki"saaya replied

"The levels are at 80 percent i'll hack the computers and put the school in a shelter in place"another voice spoke

"Roger annna"said kagura

"As soon as it starts me and saki will be down there"a third voice spoke

"Hehe we gonna raise hell aya"kagura smiled showing fanged teeth

"Heh yeah get ready"

...

"Josh you sure?"chris said with an eyebrow raised

"Did you really have to order that"sapphire said "

" 's five stacks of pancakes with melted butter and whip cream on each of them with a strawberry dressing and then they add chocolate chips and milk.I NEED THIS"his voice showed determination as he said this

"It's been half an hour since you ordered it"takumi said with a bored face

"You can go,no need to wait for little ol' me"josh said pointing to himself

"100 percent sure"chris said

"Totally just tell the teacher i'm at the nurse"he said with a shooing hand motion

"Gotcha tell the teacher you're at the deli waiting for your pancakes to be done"takumi said giving a thumbs up and a evil grin while walking out the door in a creepy fashion

"...please make sure he doesn't say that"josh face suddenly got as pale as takumi's

"Roger"chris said while saluting using two fingers and leaving

"I'll make up the excuse bye"sapphire smiled and left

"Haaa good goof ball friends"josh said sighing and sitting down on the chairs

Checking the time seeing it was 1:23 lunch would be over in 7 minutes

Josh looked out the window bored

*DING*

He turned his head seeing a man holding a container with his hand on a bell

"Order up"josh got up getting it and thanking the man and leaving"alright seems like i might make it"he smiled and toke his order and walked out the store

*SNIFF*

As he walked a smell he has never smelled wafted through his nostrils

"Smells sorta irony but not like blood"he said out loud"what is this"more curious he started following the smell more,his eyes lidded and his body started leaning over a bit as he dropped his container full of pancakes and walked almost lifeless

*DING*

His eyes opened wide after hearing the schools loud bell ring

"OH SHIT"forgetting his pancakes and his weird trance he ran

...

"Aya,saki we're in position"saaya said standing on the edge of the schools roof

"I can't wait"kagura smile was getting wider by the minute

"5..."annna began a countdown slowly"4..."the sound of running and quick steps echoed "3..."heavy breathing followed"shit i'm gonna get detention"2..."saaya pulled out a chainsaw while kagura pulled out twin katanas licking her lips"1...commence the operation"

*DING*

The late bell rang just as josh made it onto the campus

"Phew alright if i can go to the nurse and just fake a sto-whahh"as he contemplated about tricking his teacher he tripped" watch where i-huh"as he tried to get up he found that he couldn't

"Did i trip over a rock the he-"his eyes widened.

Two hands coming from the ground had grabbed his legs"ghe"his heart jumped and he furiously tried moving

*break*

After a while of struggling his face met the ground and he quickly retreated back

"What the hell"he saw the hands now disconnected laying on the floor and just arms sticking out of the ground

"The hell is going on,who does a prank like this"he got up dusting himself off"stupid"he began walking again before hearing a noise that made him turn

"Grahnn"a lazy pained groan made him turn back seeing a lifeless pale man with tears in his shirts and pants and no...hands

Josh heart jumped again but then he calm down immediately"hey are you the guy who doing this lame prank"his eyes narrowed as he walked to the pale man"look it might be funny to you and your buddies but it ain't funny"josh looked at him while he groaned"anyway just be careful and be thankful i'm didn't swing my fist when i got scared"josh turned around and walked off

"GRRAGHN"a angry growl like groan came from behind him but before he could turn a tear jerking excruciating pain emanated from his shoulder

His body shook as he turned his head seeing the teared up man teeth digging into his shoulder "a-a-a-AHHHHHHH"he screamed and tried ripping himself apart from the teared man"GET OFF"he swung his fist and knocked him off

Josh gripped his shoulder gritting his teeth

"Grahn"his eyes widened as he heard several more groans being emitted behind he turned around seeing people digging through the ground

"Z-z"josh's mouth went dry

More came up in the same condition teared up or missing a body part

"Zombies"josh eyes widened before he tried running"AHHH"pain exploded from his left looked down seeing a hand digging through his flesh"SHIT"he kicked the hand off using his right leg

He limped towards the school as more and more zombies carved through the ground

"No no no no no"he felt them getting closer"why me why me why me why me"he repeated over

*CRASH*"GRAGHAGGHH"as he neared the school doors something crashed behind him followed by a inhuman roar shaking the ground making him fall and shattering the windows

A monster stood behind was a bluish and purplish crab mixed with an four armed 's arms and legs were sharp knives that looked sharp enough to cut through anything .it had a tail that had black streaks going all the way to the base and its one eye was white with a red pupil

*B-DUMP B-DUMP*

Josh felt his heart hammer against his chest,his brain screaming at his body to run while his body complains theres too much pain

*STOMP STOMP STOMP*

Panic filled the school as the voices of the students and teachers started shouting

"JOSH"he followed the voice calling his name seeing sapphire from the second story window

"JOSH"chris and takumi out shouted his name through the other windows

All 3 faces were terrified and horrified seeing their friend condition

"Saph,chris,taku h-h-HELP M-"before he can finish his sentence blood gush out his right arm,he turned his head seeing his right arm a few feet away from him"W-w-w"he fell on his side,blood pooling around him and in front of him stood a skinny zombie with a tag covering its face with a teared green robe and skinny legs with big feet,its arms stuck out like branches and it hop like a grasshopper

"JOSH"his friends called to him but he made no motion to acknowledge them

The zombie started crowding around him as his eyes half lidded feeling tired

His body cold

his body pale

Losing blood at a fast rate

so much regret

as his eyes closed saying goodbyes and sorries in his head


	2. Meeting the 4

**...**

 **"...hellooo~wakey wakey~"the voice made his eyes opened seeing a place he's unaccustomed too**

 **Josh sighed as he got up"so i died huh"he heard the voice snicker kinda girlish**

 **"You aren't dead"now really listening the voice sounded...it sounded female**

 **He turned around seeing a girl"who are you"**

 **a girl with long semi messy pink hair and red eyes wearing a hip length beige and blue trim monk robe with black gloves that cover her knuckles and wearing no shoes on stood before him**

 **She tilted her head smiling"me.i'm anagénnisi but you can just call me anagé"**

 **He closed his eyes saying her name in his head"Anagè huh...nice to meet you"when he opened them she was gone**

 **Josh turned around craning his neck trying to find her until he felt hands on his"Woah"josh yelped as her hands wrapped around his"it's nice to meet you too joshy"she smiled happily with red cheeks**

 **"Hn like wise"upon closer inspection her lips were a pink hue,on her forehead she had a small red fox tattoo and looking at her hands her finger nails were long**

 **"Anyway i was giving specific orders to give this to you"she grabbed his head and brought her lips to his forehead**

 ***CHU***

 **"WAH"josh pulled back failing on his butt"ouch"**

 **"A-are you ok"she held a hand out to him**

 **"Y-yea but what was with the kiss"he grabbed her hand and helped him up**

 **"Oh it was necessary to give this to you"smoke with the sound of sizzling came from his forehead**

 **"Oh crap whats happening!"he put his hands to his forehead panicking**

 **"Relax it's just like your other two"she said**

 **"Other two"josh eyes widened suddenly remembering everything that happened in his last dream"this place i've been here before"he looked at his left arm and right hand**

 **On his left arm in red ;αἷμα haima**

 **On his right hand in dark grey:φάγειν phagein**

 **"I remember,so now what do i have on my head"he looked at her**

 **"αναγέννηση"she spoke pulling out a mirror from thin air**

 **On his forehead in dark pink it read:αναγέννηση**

 **"What does this gibberish mean"josh's eyebrows furrowed**

 **"That something you have to find out"she spun and put her hands up above her head "and it's greek joshy"**

 **"Now my mission is complete"her hands slightly glowed white**

 **"You said something about a mission but who gave it to you"she looked at him deep into his eyes and smiled with red on her cheeks**

 **"Hehe"she walked closer to him an put a glowing hands on his face and her forehead to his**

 **In a whisper"You did"**

 **"Wha-"before his sentence could be completed a blinding bright light filled the room blinding him**

 **...**

 **"ANAGÈ"josh scream made the eyes**

 **around him widen in surprise**

 **"Haaa...Haaa"josh was in a bed with cold sweat running vigorously down his head and heavy breaths**

 **Huh..oh i'm surprise you didn't Shinimasu(die)"he turned to his right and his face turned red**

 **It was kagura leaning on the wall but she was wearing a bikini with a few other accesories**

 **"Still can't believe it"the next voice made him turn left seeing a girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing almost the same thing as kagura**

 **"Yeah but what do we do with him"his attention now at the front seeing a girl with black hair and brown eyes with twintails wearing a gothic lolita dress**

 **"Umm i don't think we can just send him back now as is"he turned back to the left seeing saaya wearing a gothic lolita too**

 **"Then what do we do with him"the girl with twintails said**

 **"I don't know it was anna's idea"the girl with wavy brown hair said**

 **"Where is she anyway"kagura said**

 **As the conversations went on josh just sat on the bed looking at the room he was in**

 **The walls was a creamy brown color with a plain white carpet and a brown oak door to put it simple it was a plain room**

 **After a minute he rose his hand and spoke"umm excuse me"they all stop talking to look at him"where am i exactly and what happened"**

 **"Oh i forgot you were there"kagura said putting her hands on her hips**

 **"Shouldn't i be dead,i mean i was bitten and my leg was teared and my ar-"he stop talking as saaya walked over and lifted the sheet.**

 **His eyes widened seeing his right arm completely intact and attached to him**

 **"What"in disbelief he looked at it and then lifted it up"but it was ripped off"he looked at his shoulder seeing no stitching or anything,it was as if what happened yesterday never happened**

 **"A lot happened yesterday"the girl with brown hair said**

 **"Yesterday"he muttered as he remembered what had transpired the other day"Wait!"his voice laced with panic"is everyone ok"in an instant he was up grabbing both of the brown haired girl arms shaking her"is everyone still alive!"**

 **"Hey stop shaking aya"the girl with twintails tried marching over to josh to punch him but saaya held her back**

 **"Saki calm down he's just worried about his friends"saaya said to the now identified girl**

 **"Hmph"saaya let go while she just glared**

 **"First stop shaking me"the girl known as aya karate chopped him lightly making him stop"and second yes no casualties well...except for you"he let go breathing a sigh of relief**

 **"Thank goodness"he laid down in the bed letting all worries leave him"wait"he leaned up"where am i"he looked at aya**

 **"At one of our bases"she answered**

 **"Bases"**

 ***Knock knock***

 **"Hm"he got up from the bed and opened the door seeing a women with blonde hair**

 **"Well hello there"the blonde greeted**

 **"Hi"an awkward silence fill the room as josh and the blonde just stood there looking at each other**

 **"Ahem"at the sound of someone clearing their throat he snapped back to reality and moved out her way**

 **"So anna did you find anything"aya said**

 **"Yes something very surprising actually"anna said smirking,looking at the boy**

 **"What was it"saaya said**

 **"Baneful and vampiric blood and something i can't even identified...yet"she said**

 **"Seriously"aya said with a gobsmacked face**

 **"Umm"josh spoke up"this probably doesn't concern me but what are you guys talking about"he tilted his head confused**

 **"Actually it concerns you a lot young man"anna said**

 **"Huh how"**

 **"You 're talking about you,you have baneful and vampiric blood"saki said with folded arms**

 **"Ok ok hold on i don't even understand this vampiric or baneful blood stuff,what is this"he said**

 **"So he's part of kagura and saaya's clan right cuz i don't know him"aya said totally ignoring his question**

 **"Tondemonai we didn't know him until yesterday"kagura said looking at him**

 **"Then he was kicked out?"aya said**

 **"I don't believe so"saaya said**

 ***GRUMBLE***

 **Everyone turned to the direction of the noise**

 **"Sorry to interrupt but you got any food"josh said scratching his head**

 **"I guess we can talk about this later"aya said gesturing her finger toward him to follow and opening the door showing a lit hallway with more carpet and cream walls**

 **He got up slowly and followed her out the door with kagura following behind them**

 **...**

 **As they walked josh couldn't help but look at aya and kagura's appearance**

 **Both wore such revealing clothes and didn't show any sign of shame or embarrassment**

 **("Maybe their exhibitionist")josh thought as he stare particularly at aya's back more specific her tattoo**

 **"Oho aya you have someone checking you out"**

 **"I had a feeling"**

 **Josh's eyes darted back to staring into the hallway they were walking"i was not"**

 **After a minute they appeared before some steps and walked down them and there it kitchen**

 **"'Make yourself at home"aya pointed using her thumb**

 **"FOOD"he ran in running on the black square tiles and opening the silver colored fridge"so much"he grabbed a bunch of things and went to his devices**

 **As they watched him something was nagging at the back of the brunettes mind**

 **"What's up aya"aya used her peripheral vision and looked at her"you got that thinking face on so what's up"**

 **"No nothing really just remembering yesterday"she lean against the wall and looked at the boy stuffing his face**

 **(Flashback)**

 **As the monster closed in on josh,it brought up it's claw ready to slam it on him**

 ***SLASH*CRASH***

 **In an instant it's arm was on the floor squishing the undead and blood gushed out painting the terrain**

 **"YAHOOO"kagura laughed as she slashed the monster's arm off,landing with her back turned toward the monster**

 **"GRAGHHHH"its front leg shot out like rubber and tried to cut her in half**

 ***SLASH***

 **In a minute its leg was cut to shreds as aya and saki had appeared right next to her**

 **"Keep your guard up"aya said**

 **"Please i woulda been fine"kagura retorted**

 **The monster lifted its arms in the air ready to slam his fist down**

 ***RIPPP***

 **Its second arm ripped apart as a chainsaw rattle echoed "nice one saaya"kagura smiled at her little sister as she landed right next to her**

 **"GRAGGHHHH"the monster put its arms up and blades shot out of its wrist**

 **"Round 2"kagura smiled as she slightly tilted her hat*BOOM*she dashes towards it and switched from her swords to her twin daggers and jumped up and throw a dagger towards its chest making it implant itself and use the other to pull herself closer towards it**

 **"GRRR"the cyclops yelled and swung his arm downward intending to cut her**

 ***CLASH***

 **Aya blocked the attack from hitting kagura but in return she was sent crashing into the ground**

 **"Aya!"saki screamed checking to see if her sister was alright**

 **kagura growled and planted a foot on the monster's chest and pushed up and headed towards its head and quickly switch from her daggers back to her swords**

 **She slashed upwards right in the middle of its eye**

 **"HRAHHHH"it screamed covering its eye and started swinging wildly with its other arm**

 **"Aww someone's upset"in a flash saki was up in the air and punched the arm covering it's eye**

 ***CRACK***

 **Her punch had broken it's arm and made it cave into it's own eye**

 **It roared again and used its last remaining arm in an attempt to grab them**

 **"Slow"kagura and aya ran up towards it and kagura jumped while aya stayed grounded heading towards its 3 remaining legs**

 ***SLASH*SLASH*SLASH*SLASH***

 **Blood gushed out of the monster coating aya and kagura in blood**

 ***BOOM***

 **It kicked up dust as it landed on the ground hard with just its head and abdomen**

 **"Heheh"kagura and aya chuckled almost evilly as red aura began surrounding them**

 **"That's the stuff"**

 **"Let's finish this"**

 **Aya ran and did a upward slash sending it up in the air while Kagura was already in the air meeting it with her swords**

 ***SLASH!***

 **Cutting it to shreds,she landed on the ground smiling showing her fangs**

 **All the kids from the windows watch as they took down the cyclops**

 **"Who are they"**

 **"What're they wearing"**

 **"Who cares we're gonna live"**

 **"Alright now that we'r-sis"kagura turned at her sister's call**

 **They're layed a pile of zombies**

 **all over the place**

 **(probably killed by saki and saaya)**

 **"Sis look"saaya and aya was crouched down by a body**

 **"It looks like a normal was involved in this"aya said as the older sisters walked to them**

 **"Well damn"kagura tilted her hat a bit looking at josh**

 **"Hey what should we do about him"saaya said looking a bit worried**

 **"He's teared up"aya said looking as his arm was yards away from him**

 **Aya crouched down and put his left arm in her hand and then used her other hand and stuck up two fingers and placed them just below his wrist"But he still has a pulse"aya's brows furrowed at that**

 **"How's that even possible"saki eyes widened"what is he"she mumbled**

 **"Let's take him in we can probably reattach it and them send him on his merry way"anna voice rang through their COM**

 **"Wah-you serious Anna"saki said with eyebrows furrowed**

 **" get his severed arm and let's go"anna said before decelerating down in the helicopter**

 **"Fine"reluctantly she marched over and snatch up his arm**

 **"Kagura pick him up"**

 **Kagura looked at him with curious eyes before picking and throwing him over her shoulder and walking to the now descended helicopter**

 **"Wait where are you taking him kagura,saaya"sapphire was by the school door breathing heavy with takumi and chris**

 **"Don't worry about 'll take care of him"kagura said turning on her heel smiling smugly showing her fangs**

 **"Who or what are you"chris said with gritted teeth**

 **"Heh don't worry about it kid"she waved her hand as the craft began ascended"oh by the way me and saaya are dropping out so peace"**

 **Kagura looked at their downcast and frustrated faces as they shouted at her to bring him back**

 **Kagura set him down on a chair and then took a seat next to him laying in it lazily**

 **"Man that was fun"she giggled to herself**

 **"Sis"saaya said it almost in a**

 **scold-ish way**

 **"Eugh how long do i have to hold this"saki fed up threw the arm at the unconscious boy**

 **As it flipped fast towards him it suddenly just...stopped,it stopped right as it was about to hit him in the face**

 **Kagura's eyes almost popped out**

 **Saaya gasped**

 **Aya face took on a look of shock**

 **Saki almost stumbled seeing it**

 **"What the hell"the pinkette almost fell out her chair**

 **His arm began shaking as a thin trail of blood came out of the socket and hazily started going to where it belong:josh's body**

 **Smoothly it returned to its skin regenerating almost as if the separation never happened**

 **"He is a normal right?"aya said still with a shock face**

 **"Hell no not if somethin like that just happen"kagura said**

 **"So what is he"saki murmured to herself**

 **"The regeneration is h-"aya stopped her sentence as she heard boots clopping down the metal hallway of the ship"hey we're ho-what's wrong"anna sentence stop short seeing everyone's serious expression**

 **"This guy his arm it..it..it"aya still couldn't believe it**

 **"It just regenerated"kagura finished still looking at the arm the was separated from its host a couple of minutes ago**

 **"What?"her eyebrows furrowed until she look at his right arm bloody and attached to him and no stitches"but he should be human"she brought up a PDA unlocking it and it showed data and statistics of the students at josh's school"impossible it says he's human"her eyes moved from the device to him**

 **"Anna"saaya looked at the blonde who was thinking seriously**

 **"Be right back"she jogged back into the metal hallway**

 **Kagura watched as she vanished into the dark hallway**

 **"Whaddya think she's gettin"kagura tilted her head until she heard boots clopping again**

 **Anna came back with a syringe and quickly pressed it into josh's left arm drawing some brightened dark red blood**

 **"I'm gonna run some examinations on this"she opened the door to the craft and jumped down landed on a patch of grass and jogged towards a sliding glass door that belonged to a mansion**

 **"Guess we should do something about the main problem"kagura looked at josh and sighed**

 **(Flashback end)**

 **"He has baneful and vampiric traits within him"the brunette grumbled**

 **"You're thinking too much just chill"the pinkette laid against the wall with her hands supporting her head and her legs crossed**

 **"Maybe"aya somewhat agreed"**

 ***BURP***

 **Josh had finally been done stuffing his face as he laid be in the chair rubbing his belly*YAWN*"that was delicious"he got up from the chair and danced his way over to aya and kagura"thank for the food"**

 **Aya nodded while Kagura did a unresponsive stared "kagura what's wrong"he asked shaking her slightly**

 **She grabbed his hand and started dragging him up the stairs and to somewhere else"w-where are we going"he asked stumbling from yer rough pace**

 **"You gotta change your clothes"she stated making him look at his attire**

 **Shirt tore with rips and a whole right sleeve missing,pants almost knee length and ripped here and there"thanks"**

 **"No problem"**

 **In a minute they stopped in front of a brown oak door"kagura?"she opened it and lead him into a large room filled with rich white walls with swords hanging on some of the walls,the room almost seem split theres was a bottom which had a dark colored wood floor and a flatscreen tv and a door that slid that was diagonal from the flatscreen and then they were 3 mini stairs to the right leading up to see a red carpeted floor and another door but it slid and lastly a king size bed which was in a corner**

 **"This is your room?"josh looked at it just amaze at how spacious it was**

 **"Yea called dibs on it"she walked to the door sliding it opened**

 **"Earlier you said this was your base but it just looks like an ordinary mansion"josh said**

 **"It is an ordinary just belongs to one of anna's Z.P.F buddies"she said**

 **Josh"Z.P.F"he tilted his head and went towards her**

 **"Zombie punitive force"kagura walked into the closet making him peek into seeing it was also spacious**

 **"So you're apart of that"he said walking seeing her hold a red silk vest**

 **"Somewhat"she did a low giggle**

 **("Huh so she has a cute side")he kept walking until he appeared in front of a body size mirror**

 **"Well i think i found the perfecr outfit for you"she had a some clothes loosely hanging off of her**

 **She handed the clothes and he took them and thanked her before she walked out of the huge closet**


	3. Welcome home

*TAP TAP*kagura tapped her foot impatiently as her arms were crossed"hey how long does it take to put on clothes"she puffed

"Um well"he walked out in his new outfit

A white V-neck with red bolded letters saying'i'll drink your blood' and a black hoodie with a pair of skinny red jeans with a white belt and a pair of black converses

"How do i look"he tilted his head

"Good"she gave a small smile

He looked at himself then kagura coming to a conclusion:looking at the way she's attired i should be quite happy she didn't give me anything reveal-ish

"So what now"he asked

"Well for now we'll meet up with the others"she opened her door and walked out with josh following close behind her and closing the door

(Hallway)

They walked in silence,the only thing making noises was the wedge of kagura's boots

"Soooo"josh tried breaking the silence only for it too continue more

"Heh"he heard a snort come from her

"W-what's so funny"the boy pouted

"Nothing so what's up "she asked without turning around

"Well to be honest it's about that giant monster" he scratch his head

"Giant monster"she rose an eyebrow but then put a fist in an open palm with a face that showed remembrance "oh that thing i killed it"

"You did huh"he looked downcast for a minute"kagura weren't you scared of it"he looked at her and she stopped walking

"Heheh" She chuckled "ya see i live for the battles,i can never get enough of them"she said taking out her katana from her sheath and aiming it a josh making him put his hands up"when i get to hack and slash at my enemies,the rush i feel is intense"she put her blade back and continued walking leaving josh there a little scared

(Anna's room)

"Alright this is ann-huh"as kagura turned her head she saw josh a couple meters away from her"why are you so far"

"Why are you so far"he countered back fast

Truth be told he was just scared that she was going to point her blade at him again

"Just c'mere baka"her left eye lowered a bit giving her an annoyed look

"You're a baka"he once again countered but then he walked back to her

"Yo anna"no answer came back

"Maybe she's not home"josh said

"Maybe"kagura turn the knob on the door and pushed the door

"Yet you still go in"he followed after

As they enter josh frowned a bit a anna's room,it was quite walls were a dark brown and the floor was wood with dark brown had a single bed in the corner and a desk adorned with books and tools in front of the room right next to a closet and another door that was light brown

"Hey anna you in here"kagura shouted

"I'm sure she would-*FLUSH*"josh stopped and looked at the light brown door

"Yea i'm here"anna came right out drying her hands with a white towel

"So what're we doing"kagura said

"What do you mean"anna rose an eyebrow

"I mean about him"she pointed to josh"you the one who said bring him so we can fix him but he fixed himself"

Josh interjected"what do you mean i fixed myself"josh eyebrows furrowed

"By fixed she means that you healed yourself"anna answered

"Healed?"his eyebrows furrowed further

"You arm is attach to you because you healed yourself"kagura exclaimed

"I healed myself?"now he tilted his head

"It's because of your bloodline"anna said

"My bloodline"he put a hand on his chin"the baneful and vampiric blood"he looked at anna"hold on so i'm not...human anymore"

"You never wore"kagura answered

"But then how did i get like this,is this from being close to the others"josh voice laced with panic

"Theres no recored of this ever being contracted,it's either you're born with it or not"anna said going to her desk and opening up her laptop

"Then it just showed up late"josh said with crossed arms

"It's not a period it can't show up late or early,as soon as you're born you have it,it's genetics"anna said taking out her PDA and handing it to josh

"Joshua C kurosaki:human"josh read aloud"is this a report on me"

"Sortive just statistics about everyone in your school including you"anna said typing on her computer"come here"she motioned with her finger

Josh walked over looking at the computer seeing the screen displaying two red columns

"What am i looking at"josh asked

"Hand me the PDA"handing her it she pulled a plug out from the side of it and hooked it up to the laptop

Tapping a few buttons on the PDA the left red column began moving almost like a wavelength as red and dark red spots appeared

"Right now in your body there's something almost like mutation happening"anna said typing a bit more

"I'm mutating"josh said slow

"Almost 's as if there's been cells in you that have been hibernating and are now being forcibly awakening" the dark red cells began overlapping the red cells"and the cells that are awakening are slowly eating the other cells"she typed and the image stopped showing the same columns"it's almost like a virus that rewrites your body structure and DNA"she pressed another button and she brought up one red cell and a dark red cell"i took a blood sample from you and put them on a microscope"

"What happen when you did that"he asked sweating a bit

"Immediately the darker version of the cells attacked the lighter version"anna said pulling the PDA's wire out of the laptop

Josh had a poker face on almost like nothing happen"so"he spoke"what am i"his words came out slower and whispery

"For now all i can say is that you possess baneful and vampiric traits"she patted his shoulder with a sympathetic smile"i know it's scary but you'll be fine"josh eyes were downcast but he nodded

Anna stop patting him and was about to walk out the room until he heard his voice

"Excuse me but i have a question"he was looking at her

"Yes"she looked back

"It's about home,can i go back"

Anna put a hand on her chin and thought for a minute"maybe it is best for you to go home,after everything that's happen i sure you're exhausted"she gave another sympathetic smile

"Thank you"

"Be ready in 10 minutes i just gotta do a few more test"she walked out the room

Josh stared at where anna left not once moving

"Hey you um ok"his eyes widened before looking back at kagura who had an eyebrow raise

"Yeah for now,i just feel overwhelm at the moment"josh walked out the room but then his head popped back into the doorframe"hey kagura i can't remember where the guest room is"josh threw on a sheepish smile making kagura snort and walk out

(Guest room)

After kagura brought josh to his room,she left saying she wants to have a good fight and walked away

Josh just stared at the ceiling"why"tears moisten the corners of his eyes"mom,dad,sapph,taku,chris"he sobbed"can i even be around them,will they even accept me for what i am"he curled up into a ball shuddering

(7 min later)

A total 7 minutes of crying is what josh can only do,pondering what the others will think about him

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Josh sat up and rubbed his swollen red eyes and answered the door seeing saaya

"Oh hi...josh"saaya at first started out smiling but then it slightly dropped seeing josh's face

Swollen eyes with a pale and sad face

"Josh are you ok"he only gave her a nod"do you mind if i come in"he moved out her way and let her walk in"would you like to talk about it"

He opened his mouth and then closed it and then his eyes became clouded with doubt

"It's ok"she gave him a reassured smile as she sat down on the bed bringing him with her

He breathe out slowly"i'm scared"

"What're you scared off"

"If my family,my friends will still accept me,if they found out what i am"

Saaya simply nodded and smiled"they're your family and friends i doubt they'll look at you different,besides we're friends and i still see you as you"

"B-but"she put a hand over his

"Trust them,trust us"josh looked at saaya who just smiled warmly at him

He closed his eyes tight trying not to let any tears slip but saaya saw through him"josh it's ok to cry,it's only human"

He hiccuped and put a hand over his face"thank you"he felt arms encircle around him and bring him into a warm embrace

"Your welcome"he silently cried onto saaya who just made circle on his back

(2 minutes later)

*SPLASH*

Josh was in the bathroom washing his face of dried tears

He looked in the mirror seeing returning to his face now and his puffy eyes now a barely unnoticeable red

Drying his face one last time he walked out the bathroom seeing saaya with a happy face sitting on the bed"thanks again saaya"he scratched his cheek nervously as a red tint colored his face

"Your welcome"she smiled and stood up,looking up at josh"so now what're you going to do"

He breathed out"i'm going to go home.i need to get use to the concept of being something else entirely"

"Something else entirely?"saaya left eyebrow raised

He looked at her with clear eyes"apparently some cells in my body have been hibernating and are now awakening"

Saaya eyes widened"so these cells are..."

"These cells that were hibernating are eating other cells in my body and also rewriting my body structure and dna,at least that's what 's saying"josh lips went down a bit

"Does this change scare you still"saaya asked

"Well to be honest a little but i find it kinda funny now"he chuckled a bit

She shifted her standing pose to put more weight on her right"What do you mean"

"ever since i was little i've dreamed of having powers and protecting the universe and everybody always praising me for my good efforts and getting medals and trophies but now that i'm getting them it's kind of like what will happen now,can i even function as a member of society,should i fake what i am or just come out with the truth,maybe some will accept or fear me"josh put his hands behind his back

"I think everything will be just fine"saaya patted his shoulder"i think you're just overthinking"

"Maybe,but i feel their necessary right now"he spoke

"Necessary right now?"she repeated the last of his words

"Yeah,cuz right now i'm denying the truth so to cope with this i'm asking myself questions so i can accept the inevitable"

"I-i see"saaya seemed almost stun at what josh said"but is it ok to be forcing yoursel-HEY"as saaya was talking saki came through the door

"Oh saki"saaya looked at the girl who was out of breath

"Um you ok"josh said looking at her

Taking a big gulp of air she said"i'm fine...anna said to come and get you"she pointed at josh

"So it's time to go huh"he smiled

"Time to go"saki repeated

"Yes.i'm gonna head home to clear my head and gonna run more test about me"he said walking towards the door

"I see"she moved out the way"you'll find anna in the kitchen"

Josh nodded and started walking but then stopped"Thank you for having me here"josh smiled at the two smiled and waved while saki just nodded

Josh began his walk again picking up speed as thoughts passed through his head about his current situation and the mew situation he was about to find himself in when he goes home

Going down the stairs,he lean on the wall and poked his head out" "at the mention of her name she turned her head seeing josh's head poke out

"So you ready"he nodded fast making her get up and grab a set of keys

"Alright lets roll"she walked out the kitchen and walked towards a black door with a gold knob,turning it she opened the door showing the outside.

The front yard was wide with luscious green grads with a large steel gate surrounding the whole premises

"C'mon what're ya guys doing"josh turned his head seeing kagura and aya leaning against a black gmc yukon SUV

"Kagura,aya"josh walked up to them confused

"Anna might be part of the Z.P.F. But she might still need help"aya said opening the car door and ushered a hand for josh to get in

Walking over he crawled in and sat down on the right side

"I call shotgun!"he saw kagura quickly run on the side he was on and jumped into the passenger seat

"Hmph"aya simply got in to the seat next to me

"Alright i'm guessing we're ready"anna the last to get into the drivers seat and started the car,putting it into reverse and looking back while pulling out the driveway then once she was fully out,she put it into drive and drove off

...

A total hour of driving gave time for thoughts and feelings about how josh should approach the topic of his 'transformation' to his parents,surely they would panic and ask if its contagious and can they get rid of it

"You look worried"aya said breaking the new baneful out of his thoughts

" a little is all"josh answered truthfully

"Thinking they won't accept you"she leaned on her hand that was being supported by the door

" how bad they're going to panic about this"he said leaning in the seat more

"You're worrying too much"kagura's voice semi boomed"chill out"

"And a good way to do that is with some music"she started finagling with the stereo turning on a song

"Remember the feelings, remember the day

my stone heart was breaking

my love ran away

This moments I knew I would be someone else"the song bad boys by cascada came on"Remember the

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again"at first it started out low but gradually anna began making it loud and kagura started singing and hummed which evolved into singing and moved her shoulders in a rhythmic then started singing starting a chorus

"Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again"

josh just sat there and let out a big didn't mind the song,it just brought a unpleasant memory too 7th grade a girl by the name of charlotte was in love with that song and always played it loud eventually everyone started singing it,so one day josh would thought it'd be funny to say be my bad girl instead of boy which the girl reacted badly and almost teared him on half and it took 8 of the students too keep her away.

"You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on"as they went on the male began recognizing where he was

"Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again"

his stomach clinched slightly feeling nauseated as he saw a familiar home,all the lights were on and two cars,one a dark blue and the other a black,both the same breed a BMW parked creepily perfect in the driveway

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again"

The song ended as we parked into the driveway and the girls seemed pretty more enthuse as they practically hooped out the car contrast to josh's way as he slowly came out

His body going rigid as he looked at the place he lived

"Come on"aya came to his side and nudged him to the door

Hesitantly he knocked already regretting it,he heard a voice that sounded womanly telling them she's coming

"Yes"The door opened fast but in his eyes it opened looked at slightly downward at his mother and she looked up"joshua"his mother hands slowly went around her mouth as tears slowly began welling up

"Hey who's here"his father coming down a pair of brown oak steps and stopping once his eyes laid upon who was there

Still feeling the knot in his stomach he smiled sheepishly and opened his mouth"mom,dad i'm home"


End file.
